1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus to automatically tag an image and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an image apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital camcorder which captures an image and stores the image in a file format and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of image photographing techniques and digital image signal processing techniques, digital photographing apparatuses have become more common and many people widely use such digital photographing apparatuses. As digital photographing apparatuses employing mass storage devices are less restrictive than analogue photographing apparatuses in the capacity of storage media, the amount of images photographed by the digital photographing apparatuses has significantly increased. Users store photographed images classified according to each event, or output some images online or offline.
Since the amount of images generated are so numerous that it is difficult for a user to classify the images or to manage the images according to each event, a technique to automatically classify images is suggested. When a user personally classifies images, he or she desires to classify the images in a chronological order or according to an event. Accordingly, it is not easy to clearly classify images for which a user desires to search using the above manner.
The method to classify images in a chronological order according to the time when an image is photographed has been suggested. For example, images are classified for each date using information regarding the time added to the images, and the images are shown in a calendar format. However, as such a conventional method simply classifies images for each date, there is a problem that it is impossible to classify the images photographed on the same date into different groups according to events, for example, a group of the images photographed at an office and a group of the images photographed at home.
Moreover, if a user desires to search for a specific image among a lot of images, he or she must personally check all of the images and thus very long time is wasted.